Type I Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM) arises in genetically predisposed individuals as a consequence of immune mediated destruction of the pancreatic islet secreting beta-cells. Since IDDM develops often years after the induction of pathogenic immune-mediated destructive process, it can be predicted using immunological markers and tests of insulin secretion. This trial is designed to test whether intervention during the prodromal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset.